


【士庄】蓝色苏打汽水

by NiganaIndicates



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiganaIndicates/pseuds/NiganaIndicates
Summary: -给可爱凉老师的📷🐿️-无端捏造，大概现pa-有限制级行为注意





	【士庄】蓝色苏打汽水

**Author's Note:**

> -给可爱凉老师的📷🐿️  
> -无端捏造，大概现pa  
> -有限制级行为注意

门矢士打开常磐庄吾的身体时，后者几乎痛的倒吸凉气，两条小腿扑腾扑腾无处安放，最终还是乖乖缠到摄影师腰上。这或许是个邀请，对久经沙场的情客来讲，放到高中生身上就要另寻他解，但门矢士眼里统统把这划为小孩子极需管教的表现。他懒得管常磐庄吾需不需要安慰，只是一味地往里进，缓慢而坚定地深入男孩尚还青涩的身体。常磐庄吾面上似乎要哭出来，眼泪在眶里不停打转，让本就亮晶晶的眼眸更像一捧浅水，看着十分惹人怜爱。

这招在门矢士这完全不起作用——摄影师瞟了他一眼，对他面上摆出的疼痛置若罔闻，依然是换着角度磨蹭，仿佛开辟新世界般带着十分的钻研精神，不让常磐庄吾被磨死誓不罢休。

“停一下，停一下。”高中生从堪称折磨的交合中找出一个不那么大喘气的时间。痛苦必然会在之后变成快感，他和门矢士虽然经验不多，至少这点还算清楚，但他现在只觉得自己要被生生顶死。所以才讨厌和高中生上床，被绞紧而被迫停下动作的门矢士无声地表达了不耐烦之情，他知道常磐庄吾要什么，只是懒得给。

而常磐庄吾又从来不知道放弃。

“下不为例。”裤子都脱了的成年人拍了拍男孩的脸，低下头去让他能轻松搭上自己的脖子，也任由他凑上来接吻。男孩的嘴唇软软甜甜，堵上了就能省去一大半麻烦的胡言乱语，下身也会顺着放松，总体来算还是门矢士占便宜。摄影师掐着他的腰往里面挺动，这次不知道是疼还是怎么，给堵着嘴唇的男孩竟然叫的分外激烈，眼角红成一片云，呻吟声和身体都水一样化在门矢士怀里。摄影师自诩极具爱心，对常磐庄吾失态的呻吟却毫无感触，倒是往敏感点上撞得动作越发凶狠。常磐庄吾一会说别，不要，不行，稍微往外抽一点又一边吸气一边乞求更多，实属难伺候的要命。

好在他本来也不是为了伺候常磐庄吾才干这档子事。高中生一抬头，声音猛地变得尖细，门矢士就知道他要射了。男孩浑身是汗，高温让他觉得自己又燥又口干，释放完后累的陷进床里不想动，上位者却毫无体谅他的意思，把他扯起来仍然不知疲倦地操他。男孩一开始还有力气叫，再给顶几次就只觉得像撕裂了一样快乐里夹着模糊不清的痛，给门矢士干到连扯他衬衫袖口的力气都没有，脱力地越发失控，最终在床上摊成一片。

真的不行了，他在门矢士又一次射进来后小声请求，喉咙沙哑得一吸气就觉得疼。就到这里为止，好不好？常磐庄吾颤颤地伸手，去够门矢士额头上往下滑的汗。门矢士总是要比他有余韵得多，常磐庄吾想到，而他老实说，丝毫不介意，不如说这样更好。摄影师哼了一声，没有回答却从他体内退出去，把安全套随手扔进床脚的垃圾桶。他看了眼常磐庄吾半死不活的样子，放弃了叫人自己去清洁的念头，只是一把给男孩从床里捞起来扔进浴室。

“洗好了叫我。”门矢士在洗手台上扔了件品红衬衫做换洗衣物。

常磐庄吾吐出一串泡泡权当回应。

“我昨天又忘记和叔公打电话了...门矢先生能帮我发条消息吗，不然叔公会担心的。”

说这句话的时候常磐庄吾手里还拿着根冰棍模样的文具，浅蓝色的棍尖压在嘴唇上，像某种不能说明的诱惑。男孩眼里话里恳求都写的真实，实际上如何却得完全另说（门矢士不相信他真会忘记打电话，否则常磐顺一郎能把这条街都给掀了）。成年人轻而易举地掰开他的两根手指，爽快地无视了男孩不知是否真的不满的哼哼声，咔啪把那根冰棍掰开——原来是把剪刀。摄影师拿在手里转了两圈。这种小玩具确实很有常磐庄吾的样子。他看够了也没有把东西还回去的想法，反倒是一转手收进自己兜里，完全忽略原主人对他强盗行为的一连串抱怨——直到常磐庄吾咳嗽了两声，正式对他提出要求：“我想吃冰激凌。”

门矢士挑起一边眉毛。

“毕竟我嗓子很痛，感觉好像要裂开了...是不是我之前叫的声音太大了一点，门-矢-先-生？”他说话的时候还没忘记张开嘴指指喉咙，语气甜甜蜜蜜，像门矢士最没法拒绝的那样冲他撒娇。

于是门矢士大发慈悲地说：“好啊。”他在常磐庄吾仿佛计划成功般的微笑里补上一句。“用嘴你就不会痛了。”

“那还是算了。”高中生当即改口。他可不想死于和门矢士口交。

其实常磐庄吾本意并不是来拍照，更别说和路过的摄影师上床这事。归根到底也不怪他，还是要怪门矢士这店装修的太过不明不白。哪个照相馆会把外墙刷成品红色和黑色的条纹还完全不挂招牌？当初月读和他说这条路上有个粉红色装修挺个性的甜品店的时候他就该问清楚，你说的粉红是荧光粉浅粉蓝粉还是品红？

但也不亏。常磐庄吾手里拿着草莓味的冰激凌，毫不顾忌地坐在门矢士的床上小口小口地舔，看的摄影师为他白色的床单和被子心惊胆战，又不好开口凶和自己刚搞过的未成年，思索片刻只好一把拽着对方领子把他从床上拎下来。小松鼠神色委委屈屈，而摄影师看多了他的把戏，铁着心不为所动，于是常磐庄吾只好自己爬到木头椅子上缩成一团。

“喂。”他正吃着冰激凌刷手机，门矢士忽然喊他。

“怎么啦？”他抬起脑袋。

“吃完之后记得去洗手再碰我的床。”

常磐庄吾眨眨眼，在领略了对方的意思之后露出一个单纯快乐的微笑。“谢谢~”他眉眼弯弯，脸上写满了快乐和满足。

门矢士瞟他一眼，从鼻子里哼出口气。


End file.
